Il mio paradiso
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS OutlawQueen, AU: Regina revient en Italie après de nombreuses années, elle vient retrouver l'amour d'une seule nuit, le peintre Robin, qu'elle n'a pas réussi à oublier...


**Hey, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de cette longue absence, mais j'étais en vacances en Italie et pas moyen de me connecter à Internet...**

 **Bon pour me faire pardonner, et avant de continuer ma fiction Cheerleader, je vous propose un petit OS inspiré directement par mes vacances paradisiaques dans les collines italiennes. Je vous retrouve donc en bas ! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Disclamer: bien entendu OUAT ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages…**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Il mio paradiso**

Regina comme à chacune de ses visites en Italie, se laissa bercer par la douce odeur des arbres fruitiers, cette douce chaleur dès les premiers rayons du soleil et surtout l'animation des ruelles étroites.

Elle allait enfin le revoir, lui qui bien des années plus tôt l'avait totalement ensorcelée un soir d'été. Elle avait eu peur de ce qu'il pourrait représenter, peur qu'encore une fois elle se retrouve abandonnée. C'est pourquoi le matin très tôt elle l'avait laissé, encore endormi, en lui promettant qu'un jour elle serait prête. Ce jour était venu.

Grâce à l'aide de son amie Emma, qui travaillait dans les services secrets italiens, elle avait fini par retrouver la trace de ce peintre rencontré dans un petit café d'un village perdu.

Il s'appelait Robin, et seul ce nom réveillait en elle un doux frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était fou à dire, mais elle était tombée amoureuse de lui au premier regard, et depuis cette nuit magique, nul n'avait plus ravi son coeur. Elle avait essayé, vraiment, de l'oublier, de se noyer dans le travail, mais sans se mentir, elle ne pouvait affirmer avoir réussi à oublier ne serait-ce qu'une caresse qu'il lui avait donnée.

Elle se retrouvait donc de nouveau dans ce petit village perdu au sommet d'une colline, à sillonner les rues à la recherche d'un petit encas avant d'entamer la montée vers la petite maison où vivait le peintre. Elle choisit finalement de s'arrêter chez un petit boulanger et d'acheter un _Panino_ avant de retourner vers sa _Vespa,_ qu'elle enfourcha à la fois impatiente et très stressée de le retrouver.

Suivant les indications d'Emma, elle s'arma de courage dans ces petites routes à laceau et s'arrêta comme son amie le lui avait préconisé sur un parking minuscule. D'ici elle devrait continuer à pieds.

La montée sous le soleil brûlant la laissa sans souffle, mais dès qu'elle aperçut une petite maison entourée de vignes la force reprit vie en elle et elle parcourut les derniers mètres presque au pas de course. Tous les doutes qui l'avaient tiraillée pendant tout le voyage, l'avaient soudainement abandonnée.

Sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à un atelier de peinture et enfin, elle le vit. Il était de dos, face à une toile inachevée, la chemise tachée de multiples couleurs, la tête penchée, comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis il se tourna, sûrement pour s'emparer d'un tube de peinture et il resta figé, son regard se fixant sur Regina.

Celle ci ne fit pas un seul mouvement, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Ils se regardaient, peu à peu des souvenirs de leur nuit d'amour les assaillaient de nouveau, ils se regardaient encore et enfin Robin lâcha le pinceau qu'il tenait à la main, delaissant totalement son oeuvre pour venir serrer Regina contre son torse.

Ils n'avaient pas encore échangé une seule parole, mais déjà leurs deux corps se reconnaissaient et s'enflammaient comme bien des années plus tôt. Rien n'avait changé, ou presque…

Ce fut Regina à briser le silence, elle posa sa main contre son coeur et lui murmura, les yeux baissés:

-Je regrette tellement d'être partie sans un mot… Je n'ai fait que survivre depuis…

-Tu es là aujourd'hui, alors peu importe…

-Qu'est-ce je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner?

-Je ne t'en veux pas, mais il y a tout de même quelque chose que je voudrais faire, et cela n'engage à rien. Nous ne savons pas forcément ce sue nous réserve l'avenir, mais reste ici avec moi, disons une semaine… J'aimerais…

Voyant qu'il hésitait à continuer, elle leva son regard chocolat sur le sien océan et lui laissa entendre qu'il pouvait tout lui demander.

-Voilà, depuis que tu es partie je n'ai eu cesse de peindre ton visage, mais je n'ai jamais été satisfait du résultat…

Il se retourna et attrapa quelques peintures qu'il tendit à Regina. Celle-ci ne pût retenir le sanglot que ces portraits provoquèrent chez elle. Cet homme, qui n'avait pourtant pu l'observer qu'une nuit, avait retenu presque chaque parcelle de son corps et l'avait reproduit avec talent et finesse. Regina comprit enfin ce qu'il lui demandait, et même si elle aspirait à passer une éternité à ses côtés, une semaine était déjà un bon début. Souriant et pleurant à la fois elle lui demanda:

-Tu voudrais que je pose pour toi?

Le peintre hocha la tête et tout de suite il fut soulagé de constater que Regina n'était pas ostile à sa proposition. Elle lui dit même :

-Nous pourrions même commencer maintenant, j'avoue que je n'ai jamais posé pour quelqu'un et l'idée m'enchante vraiment !

Robin s'empara d'une toile vierge et d'une malette en bois blanc avant de prendre Regina par la main. Elle ne lui demanda pas où il n'a menait, elle lui faisait en effet, une confiance absolue.

Il la mena dans un petit sentier à l'ombre d'amandiers et d'un coup leur souffle fut coupé par la splandeur du payasage qui s'ouvrait devant leurs yeux. Ils pouvaient distinguer l'ensemble de la vallée, avec ses petits villages perchés et surtout au loin le bleu indigo _del Mediterraneo._

-Ça te plait? Demanda Robin admirant non seulement le paysage mais surtout la femme merveilleuse à ses côtés.

-C'est… Époustouflant ! Dit elle les yeux brillants. Que… que dois-je faire exactement?

-Juste te mettre le plus à l'aise possible, et aussi naturelle… Tu es belle naturellement, alors pas besoin d'en faire plus que besoin.

Regina s'assit sur un rocher qui surplombait le ravin. Derrière elle le soleil commençait peu à peu à se coucher, ce qui agrémentait ses cheveux ébène de reflets d'or.

Robin installa son chevalet face à elle, puis il lui dit:

-Je vais profiter de la lumière pour peindre ton visage, le reste du corps peut attendre…

Il se mit tout de suite au travail, choisissant avec attention les couleurs pour mettre en valeur la beauté extraordinaire de son modèle. Il admirait absolument chaque centimètre de ce visage qui, selon lui, aurait pu incarner la perfection absolue. Même ses imperfections ne la rendaient que plus belle, comme cette cicatrice à la commissure de ses lèvres rouges. Ses yeux chocolat avaient cet éclat si rare, plein de gentillesse et à la fois d'une certaine tristesse causée par les épreuves de la vie. Il contemplait aussi les angles arrondis du partour de son visage, la perfection de sa coiffure, la finesse de son nez.

Peu à peu, sa peinture prenait vie en même temps que le soleil, lui, mourait dans une lueur rouge sang. Pendant ce temps, Regina l'observait aussi, lui qui la devisageait perdu dans ses pensés. Elle aimait le voir arquer un sourcil quand il mélangeait deux couleurs improbables, sourire quand enfin il trouvait le parfait ton, et parfois se laisser aller à regarder le reste du corps de la jeune femme, juste parce qu'il la trouvait desirable, là assise, sa robe blanche mettant ses formes en valeur.

Enfin, relevant son regard pour une énième fois, Robin dit:

-J'ai fini le visage, je vais commencer le corps…

Regina, avant qu'il ne verse de la peinture blanche sur sa palette pour reproduire sa robe, l'arrêta en lui disant:

-Attends!

Surprit, il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas, puis il vit que Regina lui souriait confiante. D'un geste délicat, et sans jamais le quitter des yeux, elle fit glisser une des bretelles de sa robe, puis l'autre. Le tissus glissa le long de son buste, dévoilant sa poitrine merveilleuse, encore enfermée dans un bustier de soie blanche. Regina se débarrassa totalement de sa robe, la faisant couler le long de ses fines jambes. Robin la regardait, ensorcelée par l'aura qui se dégageait de la jeune femme. Regina baissa son regard un instant avant de le relever encore plus intanse qu'avant. Ils se sourirent, de ce sourire que seuls deux amants peuvent partager, se souvenant de ce soir où pour la première fois Regina s'était dévoilée à lui.

Regina, encore plus lentement que précédemment, défit son corsage révélant sa poitrine généreuse. Le peintre frémit de tant de beauté, et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. En effet, Regina poursuivit son effeuillage, se séparant du dernier barrage à sa nudité. Elle se tenait alors face à lui, presque frissonnante, dans les derniers rayons du soleil.

Ni tenant plus Robin s'approcha d'elle et carressa du bout des doigts la peau ambrée de celle, qu'il nommait intérieurement _Ma Reine_. Elle lui lança une oeuillade espiègle, puis murmura :

-Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça…

Robin se retenait de l'embrasser dans l'immédiat. Il savait que dès l'instant où ses lèvres rencontreraient les siennes, il ne pourrait plus se séparer d'elle et son tableau ne serait jamais terminé. Regina suivant le même cheminement de pensées, revint s'assoir sur le rocher et prit de nouveau la pose.

Le peintre était ravi de pouvoir enfin peindre cette femme si mystérieuse. Chacune de ses courbes sous son pinceau étaient d'une finesse extraordinaire, il pensait à tous ces peintres qui cherchaient les proportions parfaites et il ne pouvait que se dire qu'il les avait juste là devant ses yeux.

Quelques jours plus tôt il avait cru avoir perdu son talent, usé par le quotidien, mais en cet instant il oubliait tous ses tracas et peignait comme jamais il n'avait peint. Regina était un modèle parfait, elle ne bougeait presque pas, seule sa poitrine se soulevait pour respirer, et ses yeux suivaient tous ses mouvements, mais sinon elle restait immobile.

Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il mit la dernière touche de couleur. Il se recula pour observer le résultat final et un sourire éclaira son visage. Enfin sa peinture faisait honneur à la vivacité de la personne de Regina. Cette dernière se leva à son tour et le rejoignit de l'autre côté de la toile, se serrant un peu contre lui, peu soucieuse de sa nudité.

-C'est vraiment magnifique! Dit elle alors qu'il entourait sa taille de son bras puissant. Elle se laissa même à poser sa tête sur son épaule tout en étudiant chaque détail de son portrait.

Robin l'attira un peu plus à lui, et soudain le désir monta en flèche chez les deux compagnons. Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu, et laissant tout en plan, peinture et vêtements compris, ils rejoignirent la petite maison presque en courant. Robin referma la porte derrière eux et attira Regina contre lui, dans une étreinte trop longuement retenue. Regina se mit sur la pointe des pieds et d'un regard elle lui fit comprendre que rien n'avait changé, que c'était comme s'ils poursuivaient cette nuit magique à l'instant. Alors Robin se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Leurs sensation déjà à fleur de peau, ne firent que s'enflammer d'avantage à ce doux contact. Regina quemanda bientôt plus du bout de sa langue et tout de suite Robin répondit à son appel silencieux. Il la souleva dans ses bras musclés et sans briser le contact de leurs lèvres la porta jusque dans sa chambre où il se laissa choir avec elle dans le lit.

Alors que d'une main il tentait de se dévêtir à son tour, de l'autre il entreprit de laisser de longues caresse sur ce corps fait pour l'amour. Regina tremblante et gémissante, finit par vouloir prendre le dessus ; d'un seul mouvement elle se retrouva en position de force. Elle arracha littéralement les vêtements restants du peintre, puis posa ses lèvres sur la peau de son torse et s'amusa à découvrir son corps en y laissant une trace brûlante.

Pendant ce temps, Robin passa ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de la jeune femme, abasourdi par ces retrouvailles presque inespérées. Pour l'instant, toutes ces années sans cette femme, s'étaient envolées avec la première caresse. Plus les minutes passaient, plus les deux amants retrouvaient leurs marques et se souvenaient des points sensibles de chacun. La température dans la pièce avait grimpé, et bientôt cela fut intenable pour eux de ne pas passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Robin avec douceur retourna à son tour sa compagne, et s'amusa de la voir totalement abandonnée dans ses bras. Ses yeux chocolat assombris par le désir ne semblaient demander qu'une chose. La torture avait assez duré pour les deux, c'est pour cela qu'il prit les devants et commença à entrer en elle. Regina gémit immédiatement de plaisir, un peu rougissante de son manque de contenance, mais le sourire qu'il lui lança pour la rassurer lui fit oublier toutes ses appréhensions. Quand il fut bien sûr qu'elle était à l'aise, il commença de lents va et vient à faire damner une sainte.

La jeune femme agrippait ses épaules, les lui griffant presque tant le plaisir était incommensurable, et alors qu'elle pensait impossible d'être plus comblée, Robin accéléra le rythme devenu alors endiablé. Elle sentait la moindre parcelle de son corps brûler de plaisir, s'enflammer comme si chaque coup de rein créait une nouvelle flemme ardente.

Son dos se cambra et elle fut traversée de l'orgasme le plus violent de toute son existence. Quelques secondes plus tard, Robin la rejoignit et puis essoufflé s'assura qu'elle soit bien couverte avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Regina blottie là, soupirait d'aise, encore incapable de prononcer un mot. Qu'il était doux de sentir cette main douce sur son ventre! Robin baissa son regard sur elle et lui murmura :

-Ça va peut être te sembler fou, mais je dois te dire quelque chose… Tu sais ce soir dans ce bar… Et bien quand je t'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite su que jamais plus je ne pourrais aimer une autre femme que toi…

-Serait-ce une déclaration ? Demanda Regina le sourire pendu aux lèvres.

-Oui…

-Et bien dans ce cas, j'ai besoin de te confier moi aussi une chose folle: moi aussi j'ai tout de suite su, mais j'avais juste peur…

-Et maintenant ?

-Non… je n'ai plus peur...

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi!

Sa voix fatiguée s'éteint et Robin sourit en constatant qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Pendant de longues heures il la regarda dormir, puis pris d'une soudaine inspiration, grâce au clair de lune sur la peau nue de son épaule, il s'apprêta à se lever pour peindre, mais, tout en gardant les yeux fermés, Regina dit:

-Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi…

- _Va bene paradiso mio._

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Alors vous en avez pensé quoi?**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser la trace de votre passage! Sur ce, je vais continuer à écrire le nouveau chapitre de Cheerleader et je vous dis donc à très bientôt ! *-***

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
